


Helping Hand

by Abyssinian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Steve taking care of Danny, ep s06e05, injured Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is taking care of Danny after the Tough Mudder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Steve had taken Danny home after the charity race. He had made dinner for them, they had watched a movie and Steve had stayed on the couch despite the other man’s protests.  
“I’m staying, Danno.”  
The blond knew when he had lost an argument and sighed. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to bed.” He limped down the hall on his crutches, first to the bathroom, then to his bedroom. He nearly lost his balance changing into pajama bottoms, but managed to collapse on the bed.  
Steve popped his head into the room after he had changed in the bathroom himself. “You good here?”  
“Good night, Steven.” He managed already sleepy and waved a hand in the air without turning around.

In the morning Steve was already dressed when he heard Danny start to move around and the bathroom door klick shut. Moments later the shower was turned on and not ten minutes later turned off. Steve filled another mug with coffee, expecting Danny would join him in the kitchen momentarily. Instead he heard a harsh yelp and a crash.  
“Danny!”  
Steve rushed into the bathroom in seconds to find his partner lying on the cold tiles on his side, his face twisted in pain.  
“Danny.” He said softly, while kneeling beside him. He placed one hand on the shorter man’s hip, the other one went to his wrist, automatically feeling for a pulse.  
Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He took some deep breaths, until the pain subsided a little.  
“You think you can get up?”  
Steve’s hand slid up the detective’s side, as he pushed his upper body away from the floor. With one arm around the SEAL’s shoulder and Steve pulling him up, he managed to bring his good leg under his body to stand. The other hand clutched his partner’s shirt, while he was still breathing heavily. Steve’s arms were both tightly wound around his torso, one high and one low.  
“You okay to move?”  
Danny nodded against his shoulder, towel forgotten on the floor. Danny only realized his lack of modesty, when he sat down on the bed and his partner turned toward his closet for some boxers, unconcerned about his nakedness. Without thinking Steve knelt down in front of him and helped him put his feet through the leg holes. Danny grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder and arm to push himself up, so Steve could pull his underwear over is hips. He plopped back down and winced, when pain shot up from his knee, hip and shoulder. His hand clenched in his partner’s shirt again.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just lie down.”  
Danny laid down on his back and the commander did a quick exam of his shoulder and knee and pulled the waistband of his boxers down a bit to see his hip where he had hit the floor. The flesh there was tender, already slightly swollen at the hip.  
“I’ll get you some ice and some pain pills.”  
“Babe.” Danny grabbed his wrist as he got up. “Thank you.”  
While Steve was in the kitchen Danny managed to drag himself up to the headboard and put his head on the pillow. He startled when something cold connected with his knee, opening his eyes. Danny watched his partner place another ice pack on his shoulder and proceed to get a mug of fresh coffee placing it on the nightstand.  
“Can I leave you alone for a bit without you killing yourself?”  
“Me? Killing myself?”  
“You already tried today. Can you please not do it again?”  
“I’ll stay right here.”  
“Good.” Without thinking the SEAL leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead, before turning around and leaving. The detective sighed and closed his eyes.

A hand in his hair woke him some time later.  
“You should eat something.”  
The hand was pulled back and he looked up into Steve’s worried face.  
“Why do you have aneurism face?”  
“Because it’s noon and you have slept since this morning.”  
“Oh.” The detective pulled his hand over his face. He pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. His hand fell back onto the mattress half on top of his partner’s. The fingers reached for Steve’s and tangled with them. “What do you have?”  
“Shrimp rice from Kamekona’s.”  
“Sounds good.” Danny sighed and closed his eyes again.  
“Don’t fall asleep again. I’ll reheat the food and be right back.”  
“Okay.” The detective swiped his thumb over Steve’s hand once before the commander slipped it out of his grasp. After they ate, Steve got him fresh ice packs and when Danny became sleepy again the taller man crawled into bed beside him. He was too worried to leave his partner’s side and his concern for the other man was exhausting him. The SEAL woke up with his head pillowed on Danny’s chest on his unhurt side, his hand low on his partner’s hip. He let his thumb slide back and forth over the bone under the thin layer of skin. Danny’s t-shirt had ridden up some and the boxer shorts were low, exposing the stripe of his lower belly. The bump of the swelling under his fingers had almost faded and had barely a discoloration. The detective’s breath hitched, when Steve dragged his flat hand along the bare skin over his waistband and he tensed for a second.  
“Sorry.” The commander already tried to retreat, when Danny’s left hand threaded into his hair and the other one was laid over his left, still on the blonde’s stomach.  
“It’s okay. We can cuddle a little.”  
Steve immediately relaxed back into him and closed his eyes.


End file.
